(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a centrifugal pump comprising a pump housing made of injection-molded plastics with a first housing part, which is designed as a single piece with a suction connection and a pressure connection, and comprises a sealing area, by means of which said first housing part is joined in a liquid-tight manner to a second housing part, which receives an electric motor, and a motor housing part.
(2) Description of Related Art
A centrifugal pump of the generic type has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,362 B1, in which pump a sealing ring has to be inserted for the purpose of sealing that pump room of the centrifugal pump, through which liquid flows. No seal is mentioned for the motor housing part. Furthermore, screws are provided with the help of which the housing parts are joined to one another. This known centrifugal pump comprises a large number of individual parts that have to be assembled. The leak tightness of the motor housing can be ensured only to a limited extent. The screwed joint between the housing parts reduces the possible applications of the pump since it is necessary to reserve a variant of the housing for every orientation of the pressure connection in relation to the fixing means of the centrifugal pump.